


Strings of Fate

by moderatelypanickedbiromantic



Series: Strings of Fate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Denied Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fate, Heaven, Honeybee - Freeform, M/M, Red Strings, SPN - Freeform, Short Story, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Strings of Fate, angst kinda, but nope, definately not fluff, if dean would just admit the truth everything would be fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderatelypanickedbiromantic/pseuds/moderatelypanickedbiromantic
Summary: Dean hasn’t always been able to see the red strings of fate tying soulmates together, but when he gains the ability he knows he has to keep it secret. Years later he realizes his string extends into the sky...





	1. Chapter 1

Dean hadn’t always been able to see the strings tying certain people together, but when they appeared he knew better than to mention them to his father. Or even his brother Sam. In fear he kept the ability secret. He believed it made him a freak to see the red strings of fate tying soulmates to each other. And he knew what his father thought of the unknown… the supernatural. He didn’t want to become something his father would disapprove of… something he’d would want to hunt.

So he kept it secret. And he tried not to look at the strings. But his father's, tattered and faded hanging limply by his side, often caught Deans attention. John Winchester’s string of fate had been long broken… And dean often thought of what his life would be like if it had never been torn. If his mother had never died.

Maybe he wouldn’t be a hunter. Maybe he would’ve went to college, found a nice girl. Had a couple of kids. The white picket fence life.

Dean often daydreamed of what his life would’ve been like, but what he dreamed about most was seeing the string attached to his own pinkie. No matter how hard he had tried he had never been able to see it. As far as he knew there was know way to tell what direction his life was supposed to take. And so he spent his life on the road. Driving from city to city. Fighting monsters and saving people.

But that was before Dean died and went to hell.

The first thing Dean noticed after he clawed his way out of his own grave was the red string running from his pinkie finger and up into the sky. And since then he had tried not to give it too much thought. He often thought that it was sign his soulmate was dead and in heaven. But Dean knew that when someone’s soulmate died their string broke. Just like his fathers had.

With a handprint burned into his shoulder and a red string attached to his finger Dean continued on with his life. Hoping to one day have answers.

And one night in a barn with sigils and traps painted on every surface, and a man named Bobby Singer by his side, Dean found the answers to both of his questions.


	2. Profound Bond

Deans string no longer stretched towards the sky, the soul connected to his was no longer out of reach. He was rarely rendered speechless but faced with a man in a trench coat with such a powerful presence and a red string connecting them both Dean was, for once, at a loss for words. There were no snappy comebacks or jokes to make him seem braver… tougher than he actually was.

 

He wanted to demand answers. He wanted to know who… what was before him. Nothing with such an aura could truly be just a man. But mostly he wished to know why… Why was he pulled out of hell? Why was his string connected to the—the…  _ thing  _ that pulled him out?

 

He didn’t get his answers that night. Only some crap about being important… being  _ needed _ . No one made reference to the string connecting him and the angel. But he didn’t expect anyone to, as far as he knew he’s the only one who could see it.

 

An apocalypse was coming. The archangel Lucifer would be free to bring hell on earth. And apparently he was the only one who could stop it…. Stop  _ him. _ The string, and what it meant for him to be tied to an angel… could wait.

 

Dean could wait. He wasn’t completely sure he wanted to know anyways. Maybe it’d be better if he just forgot it. If he turned a blind eye. And never gave it another thought.

  
  


Dean doesn’t stop the apocalypse. He doesn’t stop Lucifer from escaping his prison. And he doesn’t forget. He can’t forget. Not when the only thing he can see when the angel, Castiel, pops back into his life time and time again is the string connecting them both.

 

But there are more important things. And Lucifer had to be stopped.

 

“I know you can see it, Dean,” Castiel says once they have a private moment. Once Lucifer has been tucked back into his cage. “We have a profound bond… A connection. I know you can see it, too.”

 

Dean denied everything. He lied straight through his teeth. He wasn’t ready to face this. Whatever they had… Whatever it meant. He wasn’t certain he would ever be ready. So he denied it all.

 

And the angel looked at him for a long moment, his head tilted to the side before he gave Dean a slow nod. A nod of acceptance… Defeat. If Dean wasn’t ready, he wouldn’t be the one to force him. And then the angel was gone without another word.

 

And Dean was equal parts relieved and disappointed that Castiel hadn’t pushed further.

  
  



	3. Dreams

Years went by and neither Dean nor Castiel mentioned the string tying them together again. But they both stole glances at it every now and then, whenever they thought the other wasn’t looking. They died and came back to each other. And they traveled from state to state fighting monsters, saving the planet. Castiel waiting. And Dean wishing he could forget.

Neither knew how to start that conversation again.

Castiel was an angel. And Dean was a human who had made too many mistakes in his life.

But the angel stayed with him. He wouldn’t push Dean. If he wasn’t ready, he wasn’t ready. And so they traveled the country together. And Castiel fell a little bit more for his human everyday.

And Dean he didn’t know when he fell for the angel. It was a sudden thing. One day his blue eyes caught the light just right, and with a tilt of the angels head Dean was gone. And though he wouldn’t acknowledge the bond between them he couldn’t deny it was there. 

He would dream of the life they could have together if Dean wasn’t a coward. He dreamed of kissing Cas in the rain, slowly. He dreamed of holding his hand while they drove down the road listening to a mixtape. He dreamed of waking up next to his angel.

And sometimes Dean would have nightmares of Castiel telling him goodbye. He remembered the first time Castiel left him, and feared it would happen again. That he would wake up and Dean would be left alone, cast off… forgotten.

It was those dreams that had kept Dean silent all these years. It was those dreams that kept Dean from gripping Castiel tight and pulling his mouth to his own.

But Castiel had stayed with him through everything. And because of this Dean could finally bring himself to admit the truth. He was ready to take that leap of faith.

“I see it, Cas. Our bond.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel and Dean spent many nights together after he admitted the truth. Some nights were spent sleepless, tangled up in bedsheets and each other. Other nights were spent just wrapped up in the others arms. They spoke of dreams and times already past. Memories and nightmares. And Dean has never been happier. He had the love of his life right beside him. And Castiel has never known true contentment like this before. True peace. In all of his years he had never understood why an angel would give up everything to be with a human. But now he understood.

And he was happy. He was free. Free of the weight of his position. Free of his families rules and expectations. For the first time in the angels life he could simply exist. Castiel has his hunter, and he wished for nothing more.

There were times Dean would doubt his worthiness of the angel, but Castiel was always there to quiet his fears. And Dean slowly learned that it wasn’t so much a matter of deserving but if mutual choice. The angel chose Dean, time and time again. Over his family. Over heaven and God himself. The angel chose Dean. And that knowledge comforted the hunter far more than anything else could. And Dean would choose his angel in this lifetime and the next. For however long they got, he would choose his angel. And Castiel would choose him.

Nothing was easy, however. Not even this.

They could always choose each other, but there would always be something trying to tear them apart. The pair suffered much for their love. But they always found each other. They swore nothing would keep them apart. And so they faced hell, purgatory, even the empty… Not alone, but together. Monsters, even God himself tried; coming between them at every turn. But nothing, not even Death herself, could tear through their red string.

And they found each other. Time and time again.

And they saved world.

And they loved and they lost. And they grew weary fighting the same monsters. The same battles. But what else was there? What else had either of them ever known?

In silence they craved a simple life, something neither of them had ever had. One filled with love and peace. They wanted to enjoy what the world had to offer. They wanted more than dusty back roads and greasy diner food. But neither of them ever spoke of these desires. Not until one cold winter night after a particularly taxing hunt. The pair was leaned up against the trunk of the impala, a drink split between them, and their eyes cast to the stars.

“I don’t want to do this anymore. The hunting.”

“Then what do you want to do, Dean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you so much for reading!!! There will probably only be one more chapter after this.


	5. Chapter 5

A house. A family. A Life. Dean wanted peace and love. He didn’t want to spend the rest of his days fighting a stream of monsters that seemed to never end. And so Dean and Castiel built themselves a house on the edge of a small town. Close enough that should they ever really be needed they could help but far enough away that they could have their peace.

They built themselves a home. They built themselves a family.

Orphaned children of hunters. They took them in. Taught them. How to defend themselves and how to kill just about anything but also to live the life that they wanted to have, free will and the choice to be whomever they wanted to be. They taught them love and kindness and peace. And Dean never raised an unkind hand to any of them.

He was a better man then his father ever was. Even if he couldn’t see it.

And Castiel grew a garden. He filled it with flowers and vegetables and fruit. And sometimes he could be found watching the bees and the ants and all of the other small creatures with wonder. It was the little things.

Deans brother still hunted. He didn’t have a soulmate to bring him peace, his string long since torn. He would have to find peace within himself. But until then… he hunted. Dean always made sure that Sam new he had a home to return to. Whenever he needed.

 

And years past and Sam found peace with himself. Forgiveness for the things he had done. He had always tried to do what he thought was right, and that had to count for something.

Though Sam never stopped hunting, he did stay more local. Taking care of threats to his community instead of humanity as a whole. He lived in a small apartment near his brother, alone aside from a friendly pit bull he had found abandoned in an alleyway. And he was happy. 

And they were happy. Content. At peace.

But good things seldom last. And darkness crept into their lives again. Another apocalypse. Another threat desperate to destroy the world.

And our heroes took up arms again to protect the weak and the innocent. To protect those that lacked the knowledge to protect themselves. 

And the world survived. Strings were torn. Lovers separated. But the world went on. Blind to what had been lost.

An angel cast from heaven, cursed to walk the world forever. Searching.

A human who finally discovered which of Deaths books held his permanent ending.

Strings of fate, torn apart.

And the world went on. Blind. Uncaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to personally thank anyone and everyone who has read this story. I’m kinda sad that it’s come to an end but your support means the world to me. Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
